The Fabric of Life
by Bunneh-Chan
Summary: After Panty was ruthlessly slaughtered by her sister. Brief and new friends must find all the pieces and go to Oten city, or else Brief will never get to see her again. OC warning. PantyXBrief Garter-beltXOC StockingXOC Future yaoi warning!


D: You seriously think this is going to work?

B: Why don't you shut up, beech!

D: What?

B: Nothing! *sweat drop*

** The Fabric of Life!**

A Panty and Stocking with Garter belt fanfic!

Warning: OC's abound. Implied Yaoi and Sexual implications later.

((For full effect, listen to this song! Remove spaces!

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 6 O u E w K s J d f w ))

* * *

><p>The moment Stocking had left with the pieces of Panty, Brief's life had fallen into despair.<p>

The mere thought of going on without his beloved, stung his heart with a force of that of a wasp sting. He fell to the ground on his knees, fat tears dripping down his face and onto his knees. His mind racing, he tried to make sense of what just happened.

Stocking, apparently, was a demon, and had sliced his beloved Panty into pieces to be scattered in a trail leading to Oten City in a quest to destroy the last of the evil in Danten City. This quest was supposed to stave of the good in a final ditch effort for Corset to regain his power and annihilate all the good left in the world.

Garter-belt placed his large hand on his shoulder, a gesture of comfort for the boy's aching heart. Chuck crawled into his lap and cooed a soft, "Chuck..." When Brief felt as though he couldn't cry anymore, he looked up at the large priest, "How am I," he wiped his nose on his arm, "going to find all of those pieces alone?"

The black man took his hand away from his shoulder slowly, "It may be too late for Stocking, but you are not going to go without help." Brief looked up at Garter-belt with disbelief and mistrust, how was he going to fight of those Ghosts? He wasn't an angel; he wasn't even a good side kick when Panty and Stocking were still a team! Chuck, sensing what Garter-belt was going to do, jumped up from his lap and into the chapel.

The plushy ran through the chapel leaving a dust trail in his wake as he rifled through the alter and pulled out two objects; a small mallet and a bell. Chuck laid them out carefully on the alter cloth, and then stepped back when Garter-belt took the bell up into his hand.

"The time for redemption has come," the priest lifted the bell high, and then took the mallet in his other, "for the soul of Stocking! Come forth, Angels of Forgiveness, and purge the evil that lies in Stocking's soul!"

Garter-belt rang the bell, its sound long and sad. Despite its size, the bell made a deep sound as though it was a church bell sounding a requiem. As the sound echoed out from the bell and out the door, something that Brief couldn't describe.

It wasn't sudden, more like a fade in, but it was a roaring like a train that came from the heavens above his head. On the hill of the chapel overlooking Danten City, Brief could see two swirls of wind, not moving from their spot on the street on the very edge of town. The two cyclones were gaining mass and speed, and in an instant, tore through the City at full destructive force.

The roaring got louder and louder as the swirling destruction came closer and closer to the chapel. Brief, finally getting his will to stand, rushed inside for shelter. Garter-belt was as calm as can be, Chuck seemed excited and Brief didn't know what the hell was going on. The wind blew the stained glass onto the floor, shattering in into a million pieces.

The sound was surrounding the church, sounding like a train that's tracks stretched around the chapel. A cracking sound from above Brief's head startled him, and he held his head in his arms, ready for the roof to come crashing down on him and killing him instantly. Instead the roof was lifted off the wall's by the two cyclones, and tossed aside.

The cyclones began to shrink as they entered and tore the chapel from its foundation, slowly becoming person sized whirlwinds that blew his mop of orange hair from his eyes. In an instant the whirlwind dissipated, and Brief barely had anytime to shield his eyes from the green and blue light that came from the figures inside of the whirlwind.

Before he could wipe the stars out of his eyes, he heard Garter-belt bellow out two names, "Welcome to Danten City, Fishnet and Bloomer!"


End file.
